Maintaining the attention span of students, especially young students, in a classroom situation has always been a difficult task. Providing the student with a desk and desk chair which is comfortable and provides good ergonomics throughout the many long hours in a typical school day is increasingly understood to be a critical factor in maintaining the student's attention span.
Also, the dramatic increase in student hours spent in high-intensity computing has created a need for ergonomically sound classroom furniture designed for such activities. Such ergonomically sound classroom furniture tends to prevent distracting discomfort and reduces the risk of injuries associated with long-term exposure to poor ergonomics.
Accordingly, there is a need for a student desk chair which is comfortable throughout the long hours in a typical school day, especially where such long hours may include work at a computer terminal and keyboard.
Such a desk chair must, in addition to being comfortable, must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, have a relatively small foot print, be easy and safe for ingress and egress and be conveniently storable above the floor (to facility cleaning of the classroom).